I Was Born To Love You
by csi miami babe
Summary: Sara Brady-Speedle has had to live without her husband for three and a half years. So what will she and her fellow CSI's do when they find evidence that suggests he's still alive? Final chapter now up! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I Was Born To Love You Chapter 1**  
Sara Brady sighed as she walked into the locker room. It had been a very long day and she just wanted to go home and spend time with her kids. It was times like these that she missed Tim the most. He always knew how to comfort her when she was stressed. It upset her, knowing he's never be able to comfort her again.

She had been 16 when she met Tim and she knew right from the begining that he was the love of her life. They had been dating for three years when he proposed to her. When she was 19 (he was 23) they were married on Valentines Day surrounded by their family and friends.

Then when she was 20 years old, she and Tim had their first baby. Their son Ronnie was the center of their lives until three years later their daughter Kaylie came along. They had been a happy family until one year later when their lives were changed forever. Tim had been shot and killed in the line of duty. She had felt so helpless as she watched her husband choke on his own blood and die right in front of her. Tim was only 28 years old and now he was dead.

"Sara?" A warm hand on her shoulder startled her. "Eric. You scared me." She turned around to see her best friend Eric Delko staring at her. He smiled at her and said, "Sorry. You were thinking about him weren't you?" She pushed back her tears and said, "Yeah. Will you stay with me and the kids tonight? I really don't want to be alone." Eric kissed her on her forehead and agreed to stay with them.

After a fun night of playing with the kids, they finally had a chance to sit down and relax once Kaylie and Ronnie were asleep. They talked quietly for a few hours until Sara went upstairs, showered, and climbed into bed. A few hours later she was woken up when she felt Eric shaking her gently.

"Sara. Come on. Wake up." "Eric? What are you doing?" "You were crying out in your sleep. You were calling for Speed." Sara shivered as she remembered her dream. She had been calling out to her husband to not leave her and to come back. She felt the tears come to her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

"I miss him so much Eric." Eric took her into his arms and let her cry out all of her anger against his chest. He slowly rocked her back and forth rubbing her back and whispering into her hair, "Shhh. I know you miss him. I'm right here and I won't leave you."

After awhile they both fell asleep, Eric tightly holding Sara, and she was holding onto him just as tightly.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**I Was Born To Love You Chapter 2**

The next morning Sara woke up to find herself slone in the bed. She looked at her alarm clock; it was 7:30. Her hand moved to find the spot where Eric had slept still warm. He must have just gotten up. "Eric?" she called out softly. When he didn't answer she figured he must be getting the kids ready.

She got up and padded down the hallway to her daughter's room. What she saw made her smile. Ronnie and Kaylie were playing on the floor while Eric made the bed. "Good morning guys." she said. "Hi mommy." her children replied. "Ronnie why don't you take your sister downstairs and get something for breakfast." Her son agreed and as they went downstairs she gave them both a hug.

She walked over to Eric and when he turned she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for staying last night." she whispered. "You know I'm always here if you need me." he told her. "Yeah I do." She smiled at Eric then said, "I'm just glad it's Saturday so we don't have to work." Just as she finished that sentence, Eric's phone rang. He rolled his eyes at her. "You just had to say it didn't you?" She smacked him lightly on his arm and waited to find out if they were both needed. 

"Yeah H. We'll be right there." Eric hung up the phone and turned to Sara. "We've got a DB found about twenty minutes ago. Horatio wants us both there." Sara sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Okay. Do you think your mom can babysit?" Eric smiled at her knowingly. "You know she will."

Fifteen minutes later they were saying goodbye to the kids and getting ready for another long day as CSI's. "Clorinda are you sure you don't mind?" Sara asked Eric's mother. "You know how much I love watching the children. You'd better get going so you're not late. Have a good day mija." Sara couldn't help but smile as she hugged Clorinda. "Thanks Mama." She grabbed her badge and gun and walked out to the car where Eric was waiting for her.

1 hour later

"Victim was identified as Robert Foreman. Priors for armed robbery and attempted murder." Horatio stood in the alley watching as Sara, Ryan, and Eric searched their latest crime scene for evidence.

"Any defensive wounds on our vic Alexx?" Ryan asked as he walked over to the beautiful ME. "Boy's got skin underneath his fingernails. Accordian style." Sara sighed as she said, "Well at least we'll know our guy when we find him."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." Alexx reached into her kit and pulled out her tweezers. "He's got one black hair on his shirt. Looks like we may have the ID of our killer already. Here you go Eric." 

"Thanks Alexx. I'm going to get this to Valera. I'll meet you guys back at the lab." Eric said as he walked away winking at Sara before whispering something to Ryan. "Alright. Later." Ryan replied. As soon as he and Sara were done collecting all the evidence they packed up their kits, loaded them into the hummer, and headed back to the lab.

After a few minutes Sara's cell phone rang. She answered it, "Brady." The voice on the other line said, "I've missed you so much." She answered, "I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number." After she hung up she said to herself, "That was wierd." 

Ryan looked over at her. "What's up?" "Nothing. Wrong number that's all. I hate it when that happens." Ryan laughed. "Tell me about it." There were a few more minutes of silence until her phone beeped alerting her to a text message. She flipped her phone open and read, 'I need you princess'. In her mind she thought, "Princess? That's what-. No, it's not possible." 

The Lab

Back at the lab while Sara and Calleigh were processing the evidence she and Ryan had collected, Valera paged Sara and told her she needed to get to DNA right away. As she walked into the DNA lab she saw Horatio, Eric, and Valera standing around the computer looking at the profile.

"Guys? What's going on?" she asked them. "Sara there's something you need to see." Horatio said. Sara walked around to look at the computer and what she saw made her blood run ice cold. She took an alarming step backwards and was caught by Eric. She looked at him then back at the computer. "Oh my God."

TBC

Please review! Let me know how I'm doing and please know I'm open to suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

**I Was Born To Love You Chapter 3**  
"Sara? Are you alright?" Horatio asked. She shook her head no, still too shocked by what she was seeing to talk. Right in front of her was the identity of the person whose hair they had found: Tim Speedle.

"No. This is impossible. Horatio he's been dead almost four years." Sara was unable to keep her voice from quivering. "H what's going on?" Eric asked his boss while still holding onto Sara. "Eric I'm not sure. What we need to do is get everyone in the layout room. Valera-" "Don't worry Horatio. My lips are sealed unless I'm told otherwise." Valera replied. "Thank you." Horatio told her as he headed towards his office.

"Come on Sara." Eric said as he gently pulled her towards the layout room. "Wait." she said as she stopped walking. "Valera, did the skin we found underneath our vic's nails belong to him." she asked nodding her head at the computer. "No." Valera told her with a small smile. "Thank you." She and Eric continued to layout. By the time they got there Horatio had already informed Calleigh, Ryan, Natalia, Alexx, Yelina, and Frank of what was going on.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything Horatio began talking. "When we identified that hair as Speed's we alerted the FBI. I've also learned from the feds that our victim was a Mr. James Roberts' right hand man. Roberts is wanted by the FBI for smuggling various illegal items into the country. Tyler is in the AV lab right now trying to find out if Roberts has a cell phone and if it's on."

He paused in case there were any questions. Since there were none he continued. "Ladies and gentlemen if we find Mr. Roberts we'll-" "We'll be able to find our if Tim's really alive or if someone's screwing with us." Sara finished for him. Horatio nodded at her. "Exactly."

"H, this morning I got a phone call and the voice on he other end told me how much they missed me. I thought they had the wrong number so I hung up. Then someone sent me a text message that said, 'I need you princess.' " Natalia spoke up. "What does that mean?" Sara looked over at her. "Tim used to call me princess." 

Before Natalia could respond, Tyler came rushing into the layout room. "I found him. Patrol's bringing him here right now." "Thank you Tyler. I need you to trace all of the text messages and phone calls Sara's received." Horatio said. Sara gave her cell phone to Tyler, he nodded and hurried back to the AV lab.

10 Minutes Later

The entire team had been interrogating Roberts for only a few minutes and they were already loosing their patience. "I'm going to ask you one more time Mr. Roberts. Do you know Tim Speedle?" Eric was starting to get frustrated. "I did back in high school. I tried to persuade him to join our little gang but he refused." "When was the last time you saw him?" Calleigh asked. Roberts turned to Sara and sneered at her when he said, "Not since high school. I heard he got himself killed a few years ago. Too lazy to clean his damn gun." 

Sara snapped. She grabbed Roberts' shirt collar in her hands and hauled him up, right out of his seat. "You tell me right now! Is my husband still alive?" Instead of answering her, he laughed in her face. "Get him out of here Frank." Horatio said.

After Roberts was taken out of the room, Alexx went up to Sara and wrapped her into a comforting hug. "Don't you worry sugar. We'll figure this out." Sara smiled slightly. Horatio spoke, "Sara there's only one way left to figure out if Speed's alive or not. We need to exhume his body. Do we have your permission?" Sara went up to Horatio and took one of his hands in hers. "Of course you do."

1 Hour Later

The whole team watched as Tim's coffin was lifted from the ground. Once it was placed on the grass, Horatio went over to it, prepared to open the top half. Sara grabbed Eric's hand and entwined their fiingers together as they walked over to the coffin together. She needed her best friend now more than ever.

Eric sensed this and he squeezed her hand and she smiled at him despite her heart pounding painfully in her chest. She looked at Horatio and said, "Okay." She held her breath as he opened the lid to her husband's coffin.

TBC

As always, read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I Was Born To Love You Chapter 4**

I only own Sara, Ronnie, & Kaylie. Frankie and Max are characters from Days Of Our Lives. No reason why, just love them.

Sara's eyes widened as she looked into the coffin and saw... NOTHING. Tim's coffin was completely empty! The rest of the team came up behind Sara, Eric, and Horatio. "Oh my God." Alexx whispered. "H, did you know about any of this?" Ryan asked. In a small voice Horatio replied, "No Ryan. I didn't."

Sara's heart sped up and just as everything registered in her head, her legs gave way and she passed out in Eric's arms. Everyone gathered around Eric as he picked Sara's limp body up and cradled her in his arms. Alexx pushed back Sara's hair and said, "Poor baby. She's in shock." "You know what? Let's get her back to the lab." Horatio said.

As they drove back to the lab only one thought was going through their minds: "What are we going to do?" After they all arrived back at the lab Alexx suggested that they put Sara in her office until she came to. Eric and Ryan gently laid her down on the couch in Alexx's office. Just then, Horatio's cell phone rang. After he hung up he said, "We've got a new lead. We had to release Roberts because we didn't have enough evidence to hold him. Hopefully now we do." Eric spoke up, "H, I don't want to leave her here alone." "I'll stay with her." Ryan said. Horatio okayed it and as they all left the morgue, Eric put his hand on Ryan's shoulder as a simple thank you.

Ryan sighed as he paced back and forth thinking about everything thst had happened. Now that the man he had been hired to "replace" was possibly still alive, he was a little scared that things would go back to the way they were when he forst started at the lab. Even after all these years he still felt like an outsider sometimes. All of that aside though, if Sara got her husband back he would be happy for her.

He was so lost in thought, Sara's soft voice startled him. "Ryan?" He walked over to her and helped her sit up. "Was all of that real?" she asked him. He nodded. "I didn't imagine it did I?" Ryan shook his head no. Sara's eyes lit up ever so slightly. She whispered, "He's still alive." "Sara you know you shouldn't get your hopes up. Just in case he's not." Ryan told her. She nodded her head. "You're right. But I still have hope."

When Ryan didn't answer her, she looked over at him and could see the pain and confusion in his eyes. "Ryan this isn't going to change anything." "What do you mean?" he asked her. "If Tim's still alive and we find him, it isn't going to affect the way we feel about you. We're a family and we all love you so much. We will always have room for you in our hearts." As soon as she said this she pulled Ryan into her arms and hugged him.

Just as they broke apart, Calleigh came running into the room. "Hey." she said breathlessly. She saw that Sara was awake and hugged her. "We've located Roberts at a local warehouse. We're on our way there and Horatio wanted me to tell you." She paused before saying, "Horatio thinks Speedle might be there." Sara stood up and ran out of the morgue, Ryan and Calleigh following closely behind her.

When Horatio spotted her he said, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sara nodded and said, "I have to." Before they left Alexx told her, "Bring him home." Sara hugged her friend and promised her she would.

The team stood outside the warehouse, their guns drawn, ready to go in, with patrol and SWAT behind them ready to help at a moments notice. "Let's go." Horatio said. They ran into the building yelling, "MDPD! Put the guns down and turn around with your hands in the air!" Everyone did as they were told except Roberts. "Put it down! Now!" Horatio commanded.

Just then another man came out of the shadows and pointed his gun at the CSI team. Roberts took that time to run out the back. "Go after him! Get him!" Horatio shouted to the SWAT team. As SWAT ran after him, Sara heard the other man cock his gun and she turned around to see him point it right at her. But before he could fire, he was hit from behind and took a bullet to the shoulder.

As soon as he fell to the ground, patrol was all over him. When they pulled him up and cuffed him, they must have touched his wound the wrong way. "Watch it, that hurts!" he snarled. Sara went up to him and said, "It's just your shoulder. You'll live." She knew this for a fact because she had been shot in the shoulder two years after becoming a CSI.

Yelina and Natalia walked over to Sara to make sure she was okay. After she assured them she was fine, Yelina asked her, "Where did that shot come from?" Before Sara could say anything, a familiar voice said, "I shot him." Sara and the rest of the team froze and when they turned around, they were staring at the presumed dead, Tim Speedle.

Sara felt the tears come to her eyes as she softly said, "Tim?" He smiled at her and said, "Yeah." She ran to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as she hugged him, the tears now pouring down her face.

When she finally let go of Tim and lowered her legs back to the ground, before she could stop herself, she slapped him across the face. Hard. "That was for leaving!" she said. "This is for coming back." She pulled her husband to her and kissed him deeply. When they finally pulled away from each other, Sara threw her arms around Tim and hugged him again. "I missed you so much." she said. Speed looked into her eyes and said, "I missed you too princess. I love you." Sara was laughing and crying at the same time. "I love you too." Tim kissed her again. When he looked up he cleared his throat and said, "We have an audience."

Sara turned around to see the other CSI's watching them. "Come here you guys!" she said. They hurried over to Speed and Sara and enjoyed a very tearful reunion with their friend. Even Horatio and Frank had tears in their eyes. Just as Tim hugged Eric, Alexx, Clorinda, Frankie, Max, Ronnie, and Kaylie entered the warehouse.

Alexx hugged Tim so tightly he couldn't breathe. Frankie and Max hugged their brother-in-law and kissed their sister. Then Tim saw his children for the first time in nearly four years. "Daddy!" they shouted, running into his arms when he knelt down. He had tears running down his face as he held his children, hugging and kissing them as he said, "I love you both so much." Kaylie and Ronnie let go of their dad when their uncles picked them up.

Sara looked over and saw Ryan and Natalia off to the side, both of them crying. She said, "Nat! Come over here!" She took Natalia's hand and introduced her to Speedle. "Natalia Boa Vista, Tim Speedle." "It's nice to meet you. I've heard so many wonderful things about you." Natalia told him. Tim smiled at her and said, "It's nice to meet you too."

Then Sara went over to Ryan and took his hand. They walked back to Tim together. "Ryan Wolfe, Tim Speedle." Tim smiled as he shook Ryan's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you." A fresh set of tears rolled down Sara's cheeks as she smiled, watching her husband and Ryan talk.

TBC

I'll admit, I almost cried when I was writing this chapter. As always, read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**I Was Born To Love You Chapter 5**  
After a few days everything calmed down. It turned out that Tim had been on an undercover assignment for the feds. They had faked his death and wouldn't allow him to let his family know he was still alive.

Needless to say, Horatio wasn't too happy about that. He asked the FBI agent to come into his office, and for the next half hour all anyone could hear was Horatio yelling. Unfortunately, after the feds left the hits just kept coming.

Stetler was the next hit. Speedle answered every question Rick threw at him, and Sara was by his side through the whole thing. Once they were done with Stetler, Horatio asked everyone to join him in his office. "What's going to happen now Horatio?" Sara asked. Horatio turned around to face his team, and in his hands he was holding Speed's gun and badge. "Really?" Tim asked. Horatio nodded, and handed the items over to him. 

"Welcome back Speed." After everyone congratulated Tim they left and Horatio suddenly had to "step out", leaving Sara and Tim alone for the first time in nearly four years. 

Sara didn't know what to say, so she walked over to the window.

Tim sensed his wife's discomfort so he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to leave you or our kids. The feds didn't give me a choice. I-"

He was stopped by Sara putting her finger on his lips. "It's not your fault. The feds used you. It's what they do. I blame them. Not you." Tim sighed with relief and kissed Sara. When he pulled back she said, "Come on babe. Let's go home." Tim smiled and held on to her hand as they left Horatio's office and went home.

Later that night, Sara and Tim were laying in bed when Sara suggested that they all go to New York. At first Tim thought it was to go and see his parents and brother, and said no. But when she said they were overdue for a visit with Mac Taylor and his CSI's, Tim reluctantly agreed.

Now Tim, Sara, their kids, her brothers, and all the other CSI's and detectives are on the private plane, headed for New York. Even Eric's parents and sisters and Alexx's husband and kids came along for the trip.

They landed in New York a few hours later. For some reason, Tim didn't know why, Sara blindfolded him.

"Keep it on and don't take it off." she said in a playful voice.

"What are you guys gonna do? Kill me for leaving? I already said I was sorry." Tim told them.

"No man, we just got you back. Now why would _we_ want to hurt you? It's Sara you should be afraid of." Max said winking at his big sister.

Sara shook her head and laughed, "Come on you guys."

As they drove to their destination Sara wondered what would happen when Tim found out where they were. Syracuse. Before they left, she and the rest of the family had thrown Tim a belated birthday party. She had no idea what he had wished for but she knew what she had wished for. She wanted him to see his parents and his little brother.

Now that they were actually in New Tork, she hoped Tim wouldn't be his usual, stubborn self and make an effort with his side of the family. When they finally pulled up beside the restaurant that Tim's father owned, her heart rate sped up a little. She took out her key to the front door, unlocked it, signaled for the others to be quiet, and pulled Speed into the building.

When she and Tim were standing in the middle of the room, she let go of his hand and took the blindfold off. Once Tim's eyes adjusted to the light, she saw the tension in his shoulders.

"Happy Birthday." she said.

"What?" Tim asked her.

"It's the wish you made." she told him.

"Look I don't know how to tell you this, but this isn't what I wished for." he said,

"This isn't. But they are." she turned around and shouted, "Okay!"

Tim's hand automatically grabbed Sara's as his mother Patty, his father Richard, and his brother Matthew came into view. Sara let go of her husband's hand and gave him a small shove.

She whispered, "It's okay. Go on. I'm here for you and you know that." she walked back to the rest of their family and watched as Tim walked over to his parents.

He said something to them and Patty threw her arms around her oldest son, hugging him tightly. Richard did the same, and Tim held on to them just as tightly. Then Matthew walked over to his big brother and broke down when Tim said, "I missed you little brother." They both hugged each other as they cried.

Sara and the others were crying too. As they watched Tim and Matt, Frankie and Sara held on to Max, Horatio held on to Ray, and Carmen, Rosa, and Marisol held on to Eric.

Tim looked over at Sara and motioned for her and the kids to join them. She knelt down, whispered something to Ronnie and Kaylie and watched as they ran to their dad, uncle, and grandparents.

Sara was still crying when she walked over to them. "So how mad are you?" she asked.

He chuckled. "I could never be mad at you."

Sara hugged Tim and said, "I'm never letting you go again."

"Good." he whispered before he kissed her.

The noise level in the restaurant grew as everyone began talking.

Suddenly a new voice yelled, "Did we miss anything?"

Everyone looked to see Mac Taylor and Gil Grissom standing there with each of their CSI teams.

"Not too much." Horatio said as he and his CSI's walked over to greet their friends.

"Hey beautiful!" Flack said as he hugged Sara and handed her a dozen red roses. "A little birdie told me you were here." he said.

Sara smacked Danny's shoulder as she said, "Thanks alot Tweety!" He shrugged. "Sorry." He started laughing as he hugged Sara.

"Conratulations Sara. I'm so happy for you." Catherine said as she hugged her friend. "Thanks Cath." Sara replied.

"Just out of curiosity, what are you all doing here?" she asked.

Nick said. "Well, Horatio called us and told us that there was something we needed to see."

"What _did_ you want us to see?" Linsey asked.

"This." Tim said as he walked over to Sara. She watched as Eric handed him a small velvet box. Speedle got down on one knee and said, "Sara Brady, will you marry me, again?" Sara looked at her family, then back at her husband. "Yes."

Everyone clapped as Tim slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like every other time, PLEASE READ AND REVEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**I Was Born To Love You Chapter 6**  
"Calleigh I'm so nervous." Sara was pacing in her white, ball gown style wedding dress.

Calleigh got up and took Sara's hands in her own. "You did great the first time. You'll be fine."

Sara hugged her and said, "You're still an amazing maid of honor."

Calleigh was still laughing when Alexx came up to them and said, "Okay girls, showtime!"

Natalia and Marisol handed Sara her boquet and wished her good luck, then prepared to take their places by Calleigh and Alexx.

Sara took a deep breath and smiled when Frankie came to stand next to her, ready to walk her down the isle once Natalia had taken her place. While she watched her bridesmaids walk down the isle, Sara thought about everything that had happened in the past few hours. She and Tim had decided to have the wedding at the restaurant and things had gotten a little crazy.

Patty had called their family priest, all of the women had been busy decorating and helping Sara get ready, and Horatio and a few of the other guys had been picking up people who were arriving for the wedding from the airport and getting them back to the restaurant. They had gotten so much done in so little time.

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Frankie say, "It's time."

As they walked down the isle, Sara saw all of their friends and family surrounding them just like they had all those years ago. Her smile brightened when she saw Tim standing at the front of the restaurant with Matt, Eric, Horatio, and Ryan beside him.

When Sara and Frankie reached the end of the long, light pink carpet they had laid down, Frankie kissed his little sister on the forehead and when she stepped up beside Tim, everyone took their seats.

After the preist welcomed them all, he invited Sara and Tim to recite their vows.

Tim said his first. "The three years that I was away from you and our family were the hardest three years of my life. I missed you every day and I never stopped thinking about you. I said this the first time we were married, but I'm going to say it again. Sara, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

Sara wiped away her tears and said her vows next. "The day that I thought you died, a part of me died with you. I nearly self-destructed because of the pain I felt from losing you, but fortunately I had alot of help getting back on track. I'm so grateful that you came back to me because you are the love of my life. We've been through so much together and even though we've had our struggles we've always found our way back to one another. Tim, I was born to love you. I always will."

Once they had slipped new wedding rings on each other's fingers the preist said, "You may now kiss the bride." Tim winked at Sara and they smiled at one another as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her.

The rest of the night was amazing. For Tim and Sara's second first dance, they danced to 'In A New York Minute', just like they had done nine years earlier.

As Sara danced with Greg Sanders he noticed she kept looking over her shoulder watching Tim dance with Stella.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I just can't believe he's back."

He smiled at her and said, "Don't worry. I don't think he'll leave you again. He's in love with you."

"He's right you know."

Greg and Sara turned to see Tim and Stella standing beside them.

"Come on Greg. Why don't we let the lovebirds dance?" Stella said

Greg laughed and said, "Sure."

"Thanks Stel!" Sara called after the beautiful New York CSI.

Tim kissed his wife before taking her hand and pulling her upstairs and onto the balcony so that they were standing in the cold, New York winter night. After a few seconds, the rest of the Miami CSI's joined them.

Horatio opened and poured champagne for everyone. He then said the one thing that made them the close team that they were; "To family."

3 Months Later

Tim and Sara's lives had gotten back to normal, well as normal as they could be with their crazy work hours. And now things were about to get even crazier.

Sara walked into the break room and saw her co-workers discussing the latest case they had just wrapped up. She walked over to Speed and sat down on his lap.

After a few minutes Eric said, "Hey, are you okay?"

Sara looked over at her best friend and said, "Yeah, why?"

"Well you're unusually quiet." Natalia said.

Sara sighed and said, "There's something I have to tell all of you."

Tim turned her body so she faced him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's great."

"So what's up?" Ryan asked her.

Sara smiled and said, "I'm pregnant."

The End?

Read and review please! Yes or No: Would anyone like to see a sequel to this story?


End file.
